


Summer Storms

by Mainstream_Deviant



Series: Multishipping Mayhem - Prompts Edition [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Thunderstorms are great, and the mandatory dosage of fluff at the end, because that’s still pretty much my brand and I have no regrets, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainstream_Deviant/pseuds/Mainstream_Deviant
Summary: Tumblr prompt fill from Sitabethel:   Rustshipping (Ryou x Bakura x YM) A thunderstorm causes the power to fail.Not everyone handles sudden power outages the same way, but at least they know what to do about it.





	Summer Storms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sitabethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/gifts).

Storms, clearly, were the best part of summer. Especially ones like this, which rumbled fiercely enough to rattle the windows in their frames and flickered with enough lightning to read by, if watching the skies wasn’t already entertainment enough. Kek stared up at the roiling clouds, mesmerized. His face split in a grin when a particularly bright flash matched up with a loud bang of thunder. The storm was right on top of them, and cracks of thunder like that thumped through his chest in a delicious way.

He didn’t notice the soft footfalls behind him, so the gentle hand that appeared on his shoulder seemed to come from nowhere. “Kek, hey – did you notice? The power just went out.”

“Hm?” Kek shifted slightly from his storm-induced trance and turned to blink up at Ryou. “Did it?” He peered around Ryou and noticed the whole floor had gone dark. “Oh.” He looked back at Ryou, lit by the lightning, and watched the shadows change on his face for a second before reality settled in fully again. “Oh – oh, shit.”

“Yeah, shit. Here, I grabbed some lights. He’s in the basement.” Ryou shoved a flashlight into Kek’s hand and flicked on his own to lead the way. Kek hurried to follow. They both knew that it was faster to find Bakura with flashlights than to wait for the shock to wear off on its own, even if he got grumpy about needing the help. 

“Bakura? Hey, we’re coming, love, just give us a second!”

“Yeah, we’re coming, asshole, stay put.” Ryou shot a look over his shoulder, but Kek just shrugged. They weren’t expecting an answer, so the words didn’t matter – and Bakura would probably be pissed if he got all mushy on him anyways. They just had to get their voices out into the darkness in the hopes that their familiarity filtered through.

It had been a surprise for Ryou, the first time the lights went out unexpectedly and Bakura just… froze. Bakura had never seemed afraid of the dark otherwise - he’d even taken to teaching Ryou some “tricks of the trade” in the dark of the night, and seemed perfectly at ease. 

But during that first power outage, Ryou had learned that while almost everything in Bakura’s life had improved after he was freed from Zorc’s influence, he’d also lost some of the emotional armour that had come with the arrangement. A moment of unexpected darkness was too reminiscent of being trapped with that filthy demon, and he’d frozen in a panic. Since then Ryou had gotten good at hurrying to find him in power outages, and when Kek had become a permanent part of their lives, he’d fallen into the routine as well.

They rounded the corner, and Kek caught a flick of white hair as he swung his light around. “Hey, found you.” Bakura didn’t respond – shit, that wasn’t good, it had already been a couple of minutes – but his eyes glinted in the light as they turned towards them.

Ryou scurried forward and lay his hands on Bakura’s while Kek shone his light steadily on the pair. It was always best if Ryou made first contact. Ryou held up a gentle hand to hover over Bakura’s cheek. “Hi Bakura, we’re here. It’s us. Everything is fine, and we’re all here, and we’re going to take you upstairs now, OK?” He laid his fingers on Bakura’s cheek. Bakura’s head tipped just a fraction into the contact. Good. That was his cue.

Kek walked up. “Ok, Asshole, are we walking or am I carrying you?” He crouched down to look into Bakura’s face. “Hey, you’re gonna be pissed in a few minutes if you don’t walk. So get up.” Kek reached out to run a hand through the shaggy white hair and then down over Bakura’s shoulder to his upper arm, which he pushed gently. “Up.”

Ryou had tucked himself into Bakura’s side. “Yes, come on, it’s better upstairs.” Ryou started to stand with his shoulder braced under Bakura’s arm, and between the two of them they got Bakura to his feet. As soon as he was up, Kek wrapped an arm firmly around his waist to guide him up the stairs, while Ryou wrapped both his hands around one of Bakura’s to lead them. Bakura pressed hard into Kek’s side as he walked, like a frightened dog. Kek felt a pang in his chest and rubbed this thumb soothingly on Bakura’s hip. It was always unnerving to see him like this.

When they reached the top of the stairs and got in range of some natural light, the change happened quickly. Bakura staggered towards the window and braced his hands on the sill, gasping for air as he watched the lighting outside. “Fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck_. Why the hell am I still _doing_ this?”

Ryou leaned heavily into his side and rested his head on Bakura’s shoulder. “Still seems like a perfectly rational reaction to what you’ve lived through, as far as I’m concerned.”

“It’s fucking we-_kmf_.”

Kek matched Bakura’s glare with his own and kept his hand firmly planted over his mouth. “How about this time we skip the self-deprecating bullshit and just get straight to the good part. You’re a thousand times better off without that fucker in your head, and I’m sick of telling you that because _you know that already, _you dipshit_._ Now – ” Kek ignored Bakura’s yelp as he hauled him up by the waist and dragged him to the couch. “Shut up and let us hold you. We can watch the lightning together.”

Bakura gave a dramatically loud huff as he was deposited on the couch, but that didn’t stop him from pressing right into Kek’s side under the curve of his arm as soon as they were settled, or from wrapping his own arms around Ryou’s waist and burying his face in his hair as soon as Ryou settled himself into Bakura’s lap.

Ryou craned his head back and pulled Bakura’s head forward. He pressed his lips to Bakura’s cheek and mumbled into his skin. “We’ll always come find you. We love you all the more for your humanity.” Ryou pulled back a bit and pecked a kiss to Bakura’s nose, which made it scrunch up beautifully. “Plus, more excuses for cuddles, so, y’know, thank you for your service and all that.”

Bakura didn’t say anything, but Kek could feel a bit more of the post-shock tension drain away from his body as he settled into their arms more comfortably. Good. The bastard would take his cuddles and like them. Kek leaned over to wordlessly press a kiss to the top of Bakura’s head. The three of them sat and watched the storm blow itself out, silently trading the occasional touch or kiss between bouts of lighting and rolls of thunder.

Yeah, summer storms were still the best part of summer. Especially when they came with cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt, Sita! :) 
> 
> I love any and all kinds of feedback - please feed me some! I can also be found on [ Tumblr ](https://mainstream-deviant.tumblr.com/), if you want to say hi or give me a prompt to try.


End file.
